1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car seat with an integral convertible frame and, more particularly, to a car seat for children positionable in a car facing forwardly or rearwardly and with its bottom surface configured to render it positionable in a reclining orientation or an erect orientation, the child car seat also includes a retractable recline arm used when the car seat is the erect orientation and, for further safety, a recessed tether.
2. Description of the Background Art
All parents share a concern for the safety of children in moving cars. Such concern is also shared by the government where safety laws are being enacted in an increasing number of jurisdictions. Because of such concerns, there has been an increasing number of improvements relating to child car seats. These improvements are directed to improved safety of children, infants as well as toddlers. Safety is increased with usage, and usage is increased when child car seats have extended utility, as when they may be used outside of cars in addition to being used within cars.
Commercially available child car seats and the background art patents disclose a wide variety of designs. As a general rule, when seats are designed for safe car usage, they are generally inconvenient for out-of-car usage. Similarly, seats designed for out-of-car usages are generally inconvenient for usage as car seats. Car seats are generally designed for being utilized in an erect orientation or a reclining orientation and are not readily convertible between such orientations.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,064 to Takizawa; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,470 to Takada; and the commercially available Gerry Guardian Car Seat. Such devices are adapted for use as child car seats between the front and rear seats of a car, facing either forwardly or rearwardly. Such seats are also adapted for use outside of cars in an erect or reclined orientation. The Takizawa device is limited to a rearwardly facing device while in out-of-car use. It employs a pair of support members when in the reclined orientation. Note FIG. 7. The devices of Takada and Gerry employ a retractable support member when in the erect orientation. When such support member is exposed for use, the device rests at the junction of two lower surfaces. Note FIG. 7 of Gerry. None of these devices utilizes the safe and conveniently utilized leg locking device of the present invention.
In addition, many child car seats are adapted for being utilized in either the forward facing direction or the rearward facing direction. Note by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,962 to Meeker; 4,613,188 to Tsuge and 4,768,828 to Kohketsu as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 242,093 to Cone and 298,388 to Wise.
In addition, there are many child seats having retractable support arms which are not specifically designed for use in cars. Note U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,102 to Landry; 4,440,331 to Schimmels; 4,456,302 to Knoedler; 4,500,133 to Nakao; 4,534,591 to Parker; and 4,688,850 to Brownlie as well as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,117 to Levy.
Lastly, tether bars with straps are also known for providing further securement of child car seats within cars. Tether bars, however, are normally bulky in their construction protruding rearwardly from the rear faces of the child car seats and around the sides thereof. Consider, for example, the Seven Year Car Seat of The Spalding and Evenflo Companies, Inc. While accomplishing their intended objective of increased safety, their designs are excessively bulky and costly.
None of the known commercial devices or prior patents disclose a child car seat for use in the forward or rearward direction when in the reclined orientation, and which also has utility outside of the car in either an erect or reclined orientation as disclosed herein and which also has a safe and convenient lockable recline arm extendable when the seat is in the erect orientation, and which has, for further safety, a tether strap and bar recessed with respect to the back of the seat. Although many such prior advances are noteworthy to one extent or another, no background patent or known commercial device teaches or suggests the reliable, convenient and economic, child car seat with integral convertible frame as disclosed herein.
As illustrated by a great number of prior patent disclosures and commercial devices efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to more efficiently design, manufacture and utilize child car seats. No prior effort, however, suggests the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. Prior devices do not provide the benefits attendant with the present invention. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved integral frame, convertible, child car seat positionable out of a car between reclined and erect orientations and positionable in a car either facing forwardly or rearwardly comprising, in combination, a one-piece integral shell having a lower surface for the support thereof and an upper surface for the receipt of a child, the lower surface having a pair of planar extents, one forward and one rearward with an angle of about 160 degrees therebetween; forward apertures in the shell for securing the seat by the seat belt of a car in the rearward direction and rearward apertures in the shell for securing the seat by the seat belt of a car in the forward direction; a recline arm pivotally secured to the shell; locking means to secure the recline arm in a retracted position when the shell is in a reclined orientation supported on the rearward planar surface and to secure the recline arm in an extended position when the shell is in a erect orientation supported on the forward planar surface; a shield pivotally secured to the shell and movable between a raised inoperative position and a lowered operative position; and strap means extending through the shell with a first end secured to the shell by an adjustable cam and a second end secured through a tongue to a releasable latch.
It is another object of this invention to safely utilize a child car seat in either an erect or inclined orientation.
It is a further object of this invention to safely and conveniently lock a recline arm of a child car seat in either a retracted position when the seat is in a reclined orientation or in an extended position where the child car seat is in an erect orientation.
It is a further object of this invention to safely secure a child car seat in a car by a seat belt in either the forward or rearward facing direction.
It is a further object of this invention to secure a child car seat through a tether strap and bar which is recessed with respect to the back of the seat.
Lastly, it is an object of this invention to restrain a child in a car safely, reliably, conveniently and economically.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a further understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.